narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Zenshagan
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the dōjutsu you wish to create. : Zenshagan (前者眼, Zenshagan; Literally Meaning "Past In Time Eye") ''' 2. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''The eye allows the user to access the fabric of time, in this case the past. With it, they can review past events that have gone on throughout the ages. How it works is partially based on where the person is currently located. Once the person has activated their Zenshagan, their soul is separated from their body and taken back in time to the events that have occurred in the specific area they are in, including battles, treaties, etc. Also, The user can than sort through events by specifying what time period, date, or event they are looking for.However, this ability requires the user to already have some knowledge of what they are looking for. Those who have more powerful eyes are said to be able to reach beyond a few simple years, and have the potential to view many or even all the ages past. This is a rare occurrence however, one that has been said to have only happened twice in the doujutsu's history. Lastly, the user cannot interact with these events for they have been already decided. In other words, the user is a bystander that is simply watching the comings and goings of what has already happened. 3. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : The eye itself has no specific offensive capabilities, as it only allows the user to see the past. The itself can only be utilized a few times a day, as each time the user "visits" the past, they surrender a small piece of their own past. The more its used, the more the user forgets their origins. While these forgotten memories can come back with time, if the user goes over the threshold, those memories could be lost permanently. Also, though the user is traveling through time to see the past events unfold, their physical body stays behind in the present. Therefore, it is necessary that the user hides their body or has bodyguards with them, or else they would be vulnerable to attacks. Should the user's body be destroyed in the present while their soul is visiting the past, the user could be left in limbo. Also, the amount of the past the user can see is based on the user's own experience, therefore those who have less knowledge and less experience would not be able to access as much of the past as those who do. 4. Is your dōjutsu clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : There is no specific clan that wields it, though the doujutsu has appeared sporadically throughout the Equilibrium Daimyo's ancestry, with her being the latest person to awaken the dojutsu. It has been said to be the reason why her ancestors were able to survive through the Warring States Period, as they consulted upon the events of the past to help shape and protect their future. The eye itself is awakened after an event that alters a user's ideology, or shakes their values to the core, such as the death of a loved one, or the destruction of their way of life. 5. Does your dōjutsu evolve into a stronger version(s) of itself? If so, please repeat steps 1 and 2 below. : No. LongPatrol35 (talk) 20:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 01:24, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 13:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 20:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications